thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LNER 12 Ton Vans
The LNER 12 Ton Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise on railways. They are also called vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. In the television series, they are Sodor's most ubiquitous type of van. Biography The Railway Series When Diesel came to the North Western Railway on trial, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty vans. He found it difficult to move the vans and used excessive brute force on them them, not realizing the vans' brakes were on. Soon Diesel pulled the trucks so forcefully that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. He could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up. As a result, Diesel was a laughing stock to the other trucks. Thomas & Friends Percy once had to deliver vans of sugar to the chocolate factory, but on the way, he slipped on an oily track and crashed through the entire factory. Arthur once had to take some fruit vans, but he sped down Gordon's Hill and caused the vans to be destroyed. The 12 ton vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents on the train's run. Since the eighth series, the vans have been known to transport other things, such as fireworks equipment and ice cream. In Journey Beyond Sodor, Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James, who went searching for Thomas at Bridlington Goods Yard. During his visit to Africa, Thomas met some of the African counterpart of these trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful. In China, Lei was first seen as a runway screaming in terror, Yong Bao chased him with a plan to stop him safely, but Thomas charged into Lei before he could, flipping him over and causing him to lose two of his wheels. Despite this, Lei thanked Thomas and calls him a hero. Lei was later used by Yong Bao to help teach Thomas tai chi, but a signalman set the points away from Yong Bao, causing Lei to become a runaway again when Thomas hit him. Thomas chased Lei down and eventually managed to get in front of him and slow down. Yong Bao congratulated Thomas for saving Lei and successfully mastering tai chi. Thomas said he can't wait to try it again, but Lei said that he could. Fed up of Bill and Ben's tricks, Edward decided to give the Twins a taste of their own medicine. He hid a special van loaded with decoration for the annual Christmas party at Ulfstead Castle, and the Twins initially believed they had hid the truck themselves. They frantically searched all over the Island for the "missing van". Some of these vans were part of a train Rebecca had to take to Vicarstown Goods Yard, they tried to cause trouble for her by holding back, bumping her and singing. However, Rebecca enjoyed the experience and cheerfully joined in on the Troublesome Trucks' antics, leaving them surprised and confused. Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as quite the opposite; somewhat silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing peaceful and uplifting songs. Technical Details Basis These vans are based on LNER Diagram 102 12 Ton Vans. Livery In the Railway Series, these vans are painted brown, grey, maroon, sage green, orange and yellow. Sentient vans had their faces to their bodies and it matched their livery. !n the television series, these vans are painted in many colors, like orange, grey, brown, black, white and red. Since the seventeenth series, all the vans were painted cream, though two blue vans appeared in Rosie is Red. In Big World! Big Adventures!, vans in Africa were painted light grey. Lei, a Chinese van, is painted magenta. They have standard grey faces. There have also been vans with special liveries depicted with logos for various businesses and companies. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Henry Gets It Wrong, Toby's Special Surprise, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Best Friends * Season 14 - Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, and Thomas and Scruff * Season 15 - Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Wonky Whistle, and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Bust My Buffers!, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, and Happy Birthday Sir! * Season 17 - Calm Down Caitlin * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, A Cranky Christmas, The Beast of Sodor, Salty All at Sea, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Rocky Rescue, and The Other Side of the Mountain * Season 20 - Bradford the Brake Van, Henry in the Dark, and Tit for Tat * Season 21 - Hasty Hannah, A Shed for Edward, and The Big Freeze * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Runaway Truck, Rosie is Red, and Hunt the Truck * Season 23 - The Other Big Engine, Thomas Masks a Mistake, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Laid Back Shane, Chucklesome Trucks, Diesel Glows Away, and All Tracks Lead to Rome Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia * A Chinese van named Lei is the only known van of this design with a name. * After the eighth series, the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth series, although the faces were raised and the front vent was removed. In the fifth series episode, Haunted Henry, a van had a rectangular face because its vents were removed. * In the seventh series, scratch-built vans were made, albeit with their vents raised and smaller than their previous counterparts. These vans coexisted alongside the regular type until the show's transition to CGI. * The Salt Wagons in the CGI era are modified from these vans. * All scratch built vans from the sixth series to the twelve series have raised vents; this was most likely done to allow for easier use of the larger face masks. Many more of these vans were built for the eight series, although they were not used as much due to the fact that open wagons ended up being used for all Troublesome Trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Nakayoshi (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Bachmann (normal and large scale) * Minis Gallery ThomasAndTheBillboard69.png HenryGetsItWrong20.png HenryGetsItWrong109.png HenryGetsItWrong114.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise9.png GordonTakesaShortcut29.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Railways Category:Other Sudrian railways